


Fuck the pain away

by killing_kurare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort Sex, Drunk Sex, F/F, Six Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: (Not as kinky as it sounds - the "fucking" is only mentioned in the last sentence.  But I like the song so I used it for the title xD)At Astoria's wedding, not everybody is happy.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2015, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Fuck the pain away

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for comment-fic.livejournal.com
> 
> Title from "Fuck the pain away" by Peaches

"Don't you think you should retain yourself a little at your sister's wedding?" Pansy asks as she walks over to Daphne who sits alone (if you don't count the two bottles of firewhiskey) at one of the big round tables. 

Daphne looks up, hair and makeup already a mess, and asks back: "Why should I care, if no one even bothers to look in my direction with perfect little Astoria and her perfect little wedding dress and her perfect husband in the middle of everything."

Daphne takes another sip (directly from the bottle which makes Pansy purse her lip in disapproval) and wipes her eyes, smearing more mascara over her cheeks and sniffling something like: "I'm the first born, this should be my wedding!"

Pansy rolls her eyes and crosses her arms as she looks around and sees that Daphne is right — no one's paying any attention to them, so she sits down next to the fellow Slytherin and says: "If anyone has reason to cry, it's me; I'm Draco’s ex and actually still in love with him," she admits, the first time out loud. 

Daphne looks at Pansy and swallows hard as the weight of these words sink in ... only to push one of the bottles over to her ("You need this as much as I do").

Two hours later the bottles are empty and the girls seek solace in each other's arms, smearing their lipstick, throwing the beautiful dresses to the floor ... kissing tearstained cheeks, caressing cold skin ... fucking the pain away.


End file.
